happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SF-l0aty/Changing my characters (polls)
Last time I made a blog about giving my characters and nothing's special happened (except for only Peggie adopts my characters) some people adopt my characters. Which make me a bit happy but that's okay for me :), I made this blog for seeing how your opinions changing my characters (personality, biography, appearance, etc). VOTING WAS OVER!! THANK YOU FOR VOTING!! :D Okay, so the voting was over and I would read the results: #There's 4 people voted Shiny Twinkle stay as shape-shifting creature, 1 person voted her to be chipmunk and 1 person voted her to be firefly. To made her not confusing character, I would made her hybrids; 50% shape-shifting creature, 30% firefly, and 20% chipmunk. #Lot of people voted Lucy Clover's personality stay current while only ONE person voted her personality to be changed. Since only one vote, I wouldn't change her personality. #There's 3 people voted Vinyl Scar and Viola Melody to be duo meanwhile 2 people voted them the opposite. So that would mean they both appear together, however, they would have different roles (e.g. Vinyl was on starring roles, while Viola was on appearance roles). #Okay, lot of people voted Daphne to stay with her current personality since people liked her tsundere side. That's mean I wouldn't need to change her! Hooray! :3 #Alright, this ones is really hard, one person voted Ginger Vanilla/Honey to be emo, one person voted to be goth, and 3 people voted him to be not. I don't know what to do but I think Ginger would be normal, neither goth or emo. #Yes yes I know. I understand now, Lucy is NEED to be KILLED. Of course I would do that to my VERY freaking first bland-a$$ cutie-pootie character ever. I would kill her like 8 times to make her not too OP (overpowered). :^P #I see lot of people want to me to spoil my characters' backstories since they don't know about their origins. So... #Lot of people voted Salvia need more personality, I think either he was too innocent and naive or maybe bland and don't has much bio. :/ #Alright Fortis is need to be girly! Anyone agree with me? :3 *looks at my characters raise their hands as they agree then Fortis is freaking pissed of me* Ummm...maybe I shouldn't said that loudly......sorry Fortis (._.) #I already had post her lol XD #Aaaaand lot of people wanted Maxx to be nicer toward Morton. That's nice choice I must say that. :3 #Viola Melody needs to be hot-tempered? I could EGG-ree with that!~ *Viola is triggered by my baaaaad pun lol* #I'm gonna write all of Oak Nut's new personality also some of them that left in RPs. #Oh god.....need help here? (Licy Clover got 1 vote for not appear and one vote for appear...) #Of course cuz why NOT?? #Yes you wanted to see Daphne wearing clothes, right? Go to DA and you would see her wearing sweater. Should I call Daphne's family as.......The Sweater's Family?? （Φ ω Φ） #Hmmmmm... :p Category:Blog posts Category:Polls